


A Ship in a Storm

by Fear_The_FWZZ



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fix it?, It's just something nice and sweet and gayyyy, add it?, tough girls who are vulnerable for each other make me weak!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fear_The_FWZZ/pseuds/Fear_The_FWZZ
Summary: A little drabble written during the Critical Role Episode 16 Break. BeauYasha work and their interaction for roughly the first half of the episode and a little added thing in the end that will be a G(ay/reat) surprise.





	A Ship in a Storm

She saw Beau go down and it broke her heart, one she thought was dead for so long. The tanned small figure fell to the ground and the blue robes hung loosely on her shoulders. Her eyes were so wide and weak, it looked liked she was lost in her own space, like she wasn’t present in reality. Her bright crystal blue eyes were glazed over and pained. Yasha watched her with pitying eyes, the strong monk, dumbed down to the vulnerability much like a child. Beau gripped her ears like she was trying to rip them off, her knuckles turning white against the brown skin. Yasha wanted to kneel down next to her, take her in her arms and try and bring her back to the real world, but before she could even get her muscles to move she saw this fire in Beau’s eyes that she’s only seen once before. This anger and hatred look mirrored the one the night she saw her old master. She saw Beau move closer to her with the staff but she had an instinctual reaction and shoved her out of the way. Beau flew past her and fell on her knees behind her. She heard the staff clatter against the ground and she turned around to see Beau with an even more vulnerable look in her eyes. They met gazes and it looked like Beau was on the verge of tears. Her lower lip quivered like she was trying to say something but no actual words came out, but instead small mumbles that resembled an apology. She just looked at her with the two colored eyes and shook her head with a small closed lip expression. She wanted to say it was okay, but the air was so tense she wasn’t able to make a sound. It was this moment that Yasha realized there’s opportunity for her. She’s had her past beat her up like an old bully, had it throw her around in her youth, but right now, looking into Beau’s eyes, she felt that all go away, nothing else mattered but keeping her safe. And safe is what she’ll keep her.

 

*

*

*

 

What she thought… it all wiped away for a split second. She felt her rage boil over and her sword sat heavy in her hand. Her knuckles gripped it and her already pale skin turned even more so. Her eyes burned into the back of her skull and nothing mattered, she needed to be killed. She jumped and attacked Beau with this fitful anger, seemingly unannounced, and swung her sword. In a single moment, her eyes turned dark, the clang of metal against stone, and a single vision of Beau’s beautiful striking eyes and then black. Everything’s black. She heard a faint voice behind her, “Yasha! You stupid bitch,” she knew the voice. The snarky, sarcastic, but yet all so true voice echoing through her head. If she could feel the muscles around her lips, the foreign movement of a slight smile would’ve formed.

 

*

*

*

 

They were rowing back slowly, not wanting to waste too much energy as they go back up stream. The two boats were close enough to be side by side as they waded slowly. Beau leaned over lazily on her chest and rested her arms on the side of the boat. Her head laid on her arms as she watched Yasha row the boat, her muscles tensing with each cycle. Beau looked down at the water for a moment and started to replay everything in her head, finally letting it all sink in. There was so much violence in the brief vision she had, but the one thing that stayed latched on her mind was the fire in Yasha’s eyes when she attacked her. She sighed again and saw Yasha look down at her.

 

In a low voice, only meant for her, “You doin’ alright kiddo? You had a nasty time back there…”

 

Beau looked up, keeping her cheek against her hand on the boat. “Me? I took a hard blow? You were unconscious… you were bleeding from your eyes… you went down and I.. I didn’t know what to say… what to do… I didn’t know whether to hold on to you and never let go or leave you there hoping you’d be ok…” Her voice was weak and tired, slightly scratchy, but it seemed to still hold that same “Beau puff up” kind of personality she has. At first at least… it transitioned to something more real… more sentimental. There was this feeling inside her that she couldn’t quite understand, yet she didn’t stray away from it.

 

Yasha looked around to see if anyone had noticed their conversation but it seemed that they were all entertained by their own antics to be interested in the two’s little discussion. Yasha let go of her oar for a second and let them float down instead of actively rowing. She slipped an awkward hand down and touched Beau’s clocked shoulder, slightly damp from the night before with the waterfall. The two met gazes again and Beau slightly moved back. Even through her toned complexion, the red peeked out around the edges. The gaze was manful and warm, but she was slightly afraid again. She wanted to keep this moment, wanted to hold on to it forever, but she was afraid this was the beginning of the moment before again. Where that gaze turned from kindness to rage and hatred. Yasha noticed this and swallowed but she clenched her jaw and attempted to look at her more softly. More vulnerable than anyone in the party has ever seen her. “Beauregard,” the use of her full name pulled her from her mind back into the present, “you don’t have to be afraid of me now… it was the power of the ghost thing… you have to know I wouldn’t attack you. Of all people in this group… you’d be the last person I’d think to attack…”

 

Beau sat up straight and moved to where her hip hit the edge. She reached across and took that same hand that was placed on her shoulder into her own. She breathed out as her thumb circled around the cracked and dry area on Yasha’s hand. She didn’t look up, but kept her eyes trained on the motion of her finger, “when I went down before… when I attacked you… I felt my insides curl up and rip apart… you trusted us… you trusted me… and I could’ve ruined all of that…” all of a sudden a small smirk curled into Beau’s lips, “just when I thought i was just getting the girl too.” She finally looked up with that gorgeous dopey smile that first made Yasha notice the small monk.

 

That made Yasha look down and have a full fledge smile cross her face, one that made Beau’s eyes widen in amazement. “Well… you haven’t ruined anything, Beau Beau, “ confused on how the pet name came out, “in fact… it was actually kind impressive to see you so passionate and in the moment.” She looked at Beau who was still wide eyed. Yasha’s smile faded as she was worried. “What…? what’s up?”

 

Beau’s face lights up and a giddy smile was plastered on hers, “you can smile?!” she said slightly loud and hopped it didn’t attract the attention of others, “Did I do that? Can I do it again?” Her questions coming off like an inquisitive child. 

 

It was Yasha’s turn to turn red. She removed her hand and continued to row the boat. A little faster now. Beau returned back to her position with a wide and unapologetic dopey half smile. When she thought Beau fell asleep against the rocking wooden vessel, she let the small smile return to her face. _“Can I do it again?” [Abso-fucking-lutely, Beauregard. Abso-fucking-lutely]_

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write. First time writing in awhile and especially first time Beauyasha. They make me weakkkkk.  
> If you want to find me: Tumblr: @Im-Gay-Whoops


End file.
